Stereo movies, also referred to as 3D movies, are once again relatively popular, providing viewers with viewing experiences that are unavailable with conventional movies. The viewing experiences that a viewer gets with a stereo movie result from a combination of factors, including camera parameters, viewing location, projector screen configuration, and other (e.g., psychological) factors. Depending on these factors, the viewing experience for a given viewer can range from pleasant to distracting or even uncomfortable, (e.g., from eye strain induced by certain stereoscopic effects).
Stereo film-makers and photographers have learned various heuristics for avoiding or deliberately enhancing well-known stereoscopic effects, such as “cardboarding,” “pinching,” “gigantism” and “miniaturization” effects. However, until a scene is shot, the director is not really able to visualize how the scene will appear to the viewer. Thus, obtaining desired results and/or effects with respect to shooting a 3D scene typically requires a substantial amount of planning, re-shooting, re-planning, re-shooting, and so on.